New Year's Kiss
by DreamingintheDark
Summary: New Years Eve. Spencer's long term boyfriend breaks up with her. Aria invites her over to the New Years Eve party she having. Spencer goes and meets someone special. Spoby fluff. AU One Shot


_**Okay, I know this is really late, but I wrote this during New Years Eve to pass time before the ball begins to drop.**_

**_I do not own Pretty Little Liars_**

* * *

**New Year's Kiss**

Spencer grumbled in her drink as she once again picked up her book from the floor. Some idiot-already having too many drinks-had carelessly bumped into her arm causing the book to knock out of her hands onto the floor. Second time of the night. She needed a new spot to read.

Sliding the glass door shut Spencer closed her eyes listening to the loud noises coming from inside now being muffled but the cold air and thin glass sliding door. Only the noises from down below of New York City filled her ears, though the cold breeze and tiny flakes of snow ere unpleasant. In the mist of the escaping the party she forgot to retrieve her pea coat hanging on the hook by the doorway. Her thin sweater with a scoop neck would have to do.

The snowflakes kissed her porcelain skin and dark luscious curls. Spencer began to wonder why she allowed her to come to this party when she much rather be alone curled up in warm wool blanket with a nice hot coffee. The thought of being home gave Spencer the chills-though it might've just been the freezing temperatures she was enduring right now. It wasn't that Spencer was nonsocial-she just was the party type. A small gathering was fine, but when the number past five Spencer began to feel out of her comfort zone. Yet, somehow she let her best friend, Aria, convince her that her New Year's Eve party was just what Spencer needed. Aria was completely and utterly wrong.

A few hours prior to the party Spencer's long-term boyfriend, Wren, had broken up with her out of the blue. Spencer was still trying to wrap her head on the concept of someone breaking up with you on New Year's Eve. Starting out the New Year single was not one Spencer's agenda, but apparently it was on Wren's.

For Spencer tonight, after her break up with her boyfriend of a year and four months, she wanted to stay home. She wanted to curl up into a ball watching _The Notebook_ crying her eyes out. Damn Aria and her convincing little words. Hanna, her other best friend, suggested she just get totally wasted and pick the hottest guy out at the party for a good New Year's fuck, but Spencer had more class than that. Also the fact that she would never be that desperate for a man.

Spencer almost didn't hear the door slide open with all of her deep thinking as she peered over the edge at the crowds below all waiting for the ball to drop. It was pure luck for Air to get an apartment this close to Times Square. Spencer glanced over her shoulder to see a man step onto the terrace. He had his cell phone out in his hand like he was about to call somebody. He noticed Spencer just as her closed the door. "Oh, sorry, I hope I didn't bother you."

First kind person today Spencer noted. "No, just watching the ball drop from a bird's-eye point of view."

The man nodded his head, but had a smirk dancing on his lips. "Or are you trying to get away from the party?"

"Guilty as charged." Spencer raised a hand up to show her guiltiness.

The man smiled pushing his unattended to phone in his pocket. He walked up to Spencer getting a place at the edge of the terrace. He stared out at the city. "Beautiful view isn't it?" He leaned his arms on the brick walls of the terrace.

Spencer nodded her head agreeing with him. She saw the ball perfectly from here and the way the snowflakes danced in the air enhanced the view even more. A vibration buzzed in the pocket of her black slacks. Spencer laid her book down to check her phone. _One new text message from Aria. Where are you? _Shaking her head Spencer tried to decide from ignoring it or lying to Aria telling her she left the party instead of just escaping onto the terrace. The man spoke up. "Something wrong?"

"No, my friend was just wondering where I ran off to. She's like a protective Mama Bear sometimes." Spencer replied slipping her phone back in her pocket with Aria's text unanswered.

"She at the party?"

"The host actually."

The man smiled leaning his weight onto one elbow. "Her name wouldn't happen to be Aria Montgomery?"

"It is." Spencer raised an eyebrow. "Speaking of which, I've never seen you're face around here before. How did you get invited?"

Chuckling, the man answered, "I'm good friends with Ezra Fitz. We were roommates in college. Ezra so happens to be-"

"Aria's boyfriend." Spencer finished.

"Correct." The man's eyes sparkled. They resembled gleaming sapphires.

Spencer's body shivered subconsciously, though what caused it was a little unclear. Was it the December temperatures or the way the man's eyes sparkled? But, the man took notice right away and stripped off his heavy jacket and offered it to Spencer. Spencer waved off the man's extreme kindness to her when they just met ten minutes ago. "No, I couldn't possibly take it; you'll freeze."

"Look who's talking. I at least came out here with a jacket on." The man retorted placing his heavy jacket on Spencer's shoulders. The warmth of the jacket immediately entered Spencer's cold body. Also the unknown man's scent reached her nose. An oceanic smell mixed with some aftershave.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." The man's gaze turned down to her book that she had laid down on the edge of the terrace. He picked it up examining the worn cover. "_The Catcher in the Rye_?"

Spencer smiled at the worn cover. "My all time favorite book. I must've read it over thirty times by now."

"Me too!" The man exclaimed. Extreme kindness and the love for her favorite book along with the godly looks? This man would be quiet the catch.

"So, Mysterious Man-who was ever so kind to lend me his jacket and shares the same favorite book-do I get a name?" Spencer pounded out loud with upturned eyebrows.

The man chuckled with rich chuckle gazing into Spencer's doe eyes. "Depends on if I get yours." He sent her a teasing eyebrow gesture with a slight turn of the head.

Spencer stuck out her hand uncovering it from the long sleeves of the jacket. "Spencer. Spencer Hastings."

"What a beautiful name." The man shook Spencer's outstretched hand. "Toby Cavanaugh."

When their hands touched Spencer felt a little electric spark shoot up her arm. Apparently Toby felt it too. His eyes were glued to their connected hands. They awkwardly let go of each other's hands letting them slide back to their sides. Both looked everywhere but at each other. But their actions wouldn't make the spark go away.

"So, are you out of college since your Ezra's roommate or…" Spencer knew Ezra was a year older then her and Aria, so she used this information plus Toby being his roommate to attempt to make the awkward silence go away.

Toby rubbed the back of his neck. "I graduated this year. Are you still in school?"

Spencer bit her lip. "I graduate next year."

The silence was brought upon them yet again. Toby turned his body to face Spencer. "So, why are you at this party if you're trying to get away from it?" Toby brought this conversation back up.

Spencer shrugged. "I let my friend convince me this was what I needed."

"And it's not?"

Spencer thought for a moment. The man she just met was kind of digging into personal grounds. But, the aura around him told Spencer she could trust him. So, Spencer took a chance with her words. "To be completely honest I much rather be home bawling my eyes out to _The Notebook_ right now."

"Bad breakup?" Toby guessed.

"Quick and clean for him; messy and confusing for me. "Spencer explained with a sigh. As much as Spencer didn't want to admit it, she missed Wren and his sexy British accent. The way he said every word made them seem more exciting than they really were. Except for when they were said, 'I don't think this is working out Spencer'.

Toby nodded his head as if knowing what getting your heart broken into a million pieces felt like. "Well isn't that coincidental. My step sister just sent me a picture of my girlfriend eating another guy's face off. I actually came out here to call her, confront her, then breakup with her. But your company made me for forget about it."

Spencer felt her cheeks heat up when Toby said that ending sentence. She tried to ignore it by saying it, "Well that's nice of your step sister to inform you on your girlfriend's wrongdoing."

Toby's lips twitched to the side. "More of an 'I told you so'. Jenna always said my girlfriend wouldn't last. I should've listened to her-which is really ironic-since I try to ignore every word she says to me. But, it would've saved me seven months of my life."

"I didn't get along with my sister either." Spencer frowned thinking of her perfect older sister Melissa. "My parents treat her as if she's an angel and I'm a nuisance that can never get anything right. Everything she does is perfect and they adorn her, and I'm just not good enough to surpass her. They scold me for not being as perfect as her. They're the reason I moved to New York."

"My parents act as if Jenna is both their daughter when my step mom is her mom. I was just invisible to all of them. I moved out of there as soon as I graduated." Toby's lips formed a distasteful smile.

Soon Spencer and Toby got into a conversation bashing their horrendous families. Spencer complained about Melissa and Toby complained about Jenna. They laughed at the stories about their delusional parents. They soon figured out they grew up in the same hometown back in Rosewood, Pennsylvania. Though, Toby was a year older and quiet invisible in school, so they could've passed each other in the halls without even noticing.

It seemed like they were talking forever in their own little world. They entered reality again when they looked up and saw the Time Square screen was counting down from thirty seconds. Inside they heard the shouts counting down, and down below they heard the screaming crowds gathered in Time Square counting down the seconds until New Years.

Spencer and Toby joined in the chanting of the numbers. At the ten mark Toby looked to his side at Spencer. He took in her beauty admiring every inch of her face. The way her sweet brown eyes glowed and how her thin lips turned upwards into a smile. She was still staring at the screen watching the ball fall not taking note of Toby observing her. "Don't hate me foe this but…"

Spencer turned to face him after hearing him. His face was right next to hers. Just as the clock hit zero Spencer saw Toby's eyes close and felt Toby's lips crash onto hers. Her eyes widened in mere shock, but slowly her eyelids fell shut as she kissed him back. She didn't think she was going to get her New Year's kiss, but she did, and Toby's lips felt like they were supposed to be on hers. Spencer put all the passion she had into the kiss gripping the ends of his tousled brown hair. On the inside Spencer felt her heart's broken pieces being stitched back together as cliché as it sounds. She felt a burning in her lower abdomen as Toby placed his hands on her hips.

On the other side of the glass door Aria passed by, but stopped in her tracks when she saw Toby and Spencer kissing outside on her terrace. "Found her!" She called to her two friends helping her search for the missing Spencer. Hanna and Emily followed Aria's voice and came to the glass door to see what Aria was looking at.

"Damn, how'd she get him?" Hanna whistled checking out the guy her best friends was making out with.

"Don't know, but she looks happy." Emily commented seeing Spencer smile as she retracted her lips from the man she was kissing.

Hanna clapped her hands together. "Okay then! Since we found the missing girl getting her New Year's kiss I think we're done here. I'm going to go find Caleb and get my _delayed_ New Year's kiss." Hanna mixed in with the crowd searching for her boyfriend.

Aria smiled back at the two people on the terrace. "Well, at least one of use got their kiss on New Years."


End file.
